Dragon Quest 8: Tristan's Tale
by wmacelheran
Summary: This is my version of the Dragon Quest 8 story line. This follows basically the same story line as the game, but Tristan, known as Hero or Eight to many, meets several new people that join the group as well as the old characters. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rays of light shot over the ground as the golden sun brought forth a new day. A day of hope, happiness, and tragedy.

"Will… Will! ... WILL!!!"

The young man woke with a start, hitting his head on the hammock above him. He looked around to see a priest standing nearby. His golden mustache was familiar.

"Oh, hello Jaemon," Will said, standing up and stretching. "Why are you up so early?"

"You've been summoned by the Lord High Priest," Jaemon said slowly. "You only have 5 minutes!"

Will jumped in shock and flew out the door. Three minutes later he skidded to a halt out side the Lord High Priest's office. He knocked three times before entering.

"You wanted to see me Your Holiness?" Will said, bowing as he beheld the ancient priest.

"Ah yes," the priest said, his voice weak and frail. "I have a mission for you child."

"A mission sir?"

"Yes. Surely you have felt… strangely, the past few days?"

"Um… yes sir. I've been having these… odd dreams lately."

"I thought as much. I have also sensed it. These dreams you have are trying to warn you of impending danger."

"Danger, sir?"

"Yes. A terrible event is about to occur. I'm sending you to investigate; unfortunately you will undoubtedly arrive late. If that does happen, watch over any survivors."

"Yes sir. Where is this going to take place?"

"Trodain."

The priest rose and walked to a mirror on the wall. He passed his hand over the surface and an image appeared. Dark clouds swirled around and blocked everything else. The priest stepped aside, motioning Will to the mirror. He stepped forward and felt a pull behind his navel. The clouds were swirling around him as wind whistled in his ear.

Then he passed through them, and saw the castle below. It was riddled with thorny vines that had utterly ruined the once beautiful estate. Then the reality of what he was seeing set in. He was above the palace, with nothing to slow his decent. Will's eyes surveyed the ground coming up quickly to meet him and he came up with a plan. Muttering a quick spell, he summoned the water from an inactive fountain and altered it to make a large chute.

Just before he touched down, the spell gave out and he hit the ground hard. His vision blurred and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1- The Cursed King**

_Pain… inner… pain… the pain of the heart… I sense… a broken heart… but… where am I?_

Will opened his eyes. All around him was rubble and thorny vines. Ahead of him stood a once grand castle, now in a dilapidated state brimming with vines.

"There's something or someone here I need to watch over," Will said to himself. "Though I'm not sure why. I just have this feeling."

He stood up, rubbing his head. On his right stood an empty fountain. Huddled together nearby stood a strange group. A young man was on his knees before a beautiful white horse, crying uncontrollably. Nearby, seemingly trying to console the man, was an odd looking creature, somewhere between a toad and a man.

_Now I sense two broken hearts._

Concentrating his power, he studied the creature. His spell of sight revealed the creature to be a cursed man. Something else caught his eye, and he turned to the horse and received the biggest shock of his life. A beautiful woman resided in the horse, and she was crying with the unharmed man.

Will rose, feeling rather unsteady on his legs, and started over to the group. He brushed his long brown hair out of eyes and ended his spell, but not before noticing the crowns on the two cursed people's heads. _They must be King Trode and Princess Medea. But who's the young man? He can't be anymore than eighteen._

"Hello over there!" Will called. The group jumped, and the man rose, grabbing the handle of a sword strapped to his back. "Whoa whoa! I'm not an enemy. I mean you no harm King Trode and Princess Medea."

"He knows who we are?" the creature said. "Even when looking like this? Tristan my boy, at ease. Tend to the Princess while I talk to this newcomer."

The man called Tristan nodded and turned back to the horse. King Trode walked over to Will.

"Good to find someone else alive here," the king said. "I was afraid the curse had gotten everyone but us. But, you don't seem to be from here."

"No sir," Will replied, kneeling down so he could look the king in the eye. "To tell you the truth I don't quite remember where I'm from. I'm sure that nasty knock I got on the head has something to do with that."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you at least remember your name?"

"Of course. My name's Will. I also remember a lot of abilities I can do, but I'm not sure I can pull many of them off right now."

"Okay then Will. Why don't you help out Tristan? We need to get a wagon and hitching equipment for my precious Medea. I want to leave this dreadful place at once."

"Right away your majesty. Just have Tristan lead the way."

"Oh Tristan! Tristan m'boy! Come lend Will here a hand with the wagon. I'll stay with Medea."

Tristan gave the horse one last sorrowful look before walking over to Will. He held out his hand and used the other one to whip away his tears. He shook hands with Will.

"Hi there," he said. "Sorry I'm like this. The princess and I were very close friends."

_I think the relationship was a little more than "close friends."_ Will thought. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Let's just get that wagon and get moving. This place has become rather dreary."

"Yeah. Follow me. The stables are over here, just don't touch those thorns."

They walked over to a ruined structure and pulled a wagon out from it. It was still in good shape, with a large cover and a strong harness. They hauled it back to the king and the princess stepped right up to it.

"Oh my precious Medea. I wish I didn't have to do this to you," Trode said as Will and Tristan attached her to the harness. Medea merely bent her head and nudged the king on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing my dear. Tristan and I are going to find the scoundrel who did this and make him pay!"

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Will said, "who exactly could have cast such a terrible curse?"

"It was that dastardly Dhoulmagus! He stole Trodain's Royal Treasure. A scepter of great power, so great, it had to be sealed away to keep it out of evil hands. But the seal was broken and Dhoulmagus got his slimy hands on it."

"I think we should start by heading north sir," Tristan said, running his hand through his somewhat spiky brown hair. "We can cross the bridge to Fareburry."

"An excellent idea my boy!" Trode exclaimed, climbing into the drivers seat of the wagon. "You lead the way. Medea and I will be right behind you."

The group left the castle through the main gates and circled around to the northern side. They walked for some time before Tristan pointed ahead. They saw an old style rope bridge spanning a large canyon.

"Looks strong enough from here," Tristan said, taking note of all the thick ropes used to hold it up.

"It was made that way," Trode said. "Will? May I ask if you'll be traveling with us?"

"I'm sorry your majesty but no. Something is calling for me and I'll need to investigate it. I'll return before long though."

"Your leaving?" Tristan asked.

"For now. I'll return as soon as I can my friend. Until then it's your job to protect your king. Farewell for now my friends."

Will stepped up to Medea and laid a hand on her neck, then a hand on Trode's shoulder. "Don't you two worry. There's bound to be a way to break this curse. I'll see if I can dig up anything while I'm gone."

With that he turned and walked away westward. He stopped on top of a hill and waved. Tristan and Trode waved back and he disappeared from sight.

"Well lad," Trode said. "Let's get moving. We don't want to be caught outside after nightfall."

"Yes your majesty."

They continued to the bridge, but when they reached it, they found someone blocking their path. He was a rather fat man wielding a long-handled axe. On his head was what looked like a broken monster egg, with spikes sticking up at odd angles. He wore a fur vest and pinstriped, baggy trousers.

"Halt!" the stranger called. "You'll have to pay up if you wanna cross my bridge."

"Your bridge?!" Trode fired back. "I'll have you know that this bridge is within my kingdom! So kindly remove your oversized self from MY bridge and shove off!"

"You! A king? Don' make me laugh!"

"Why you miserable oaf! Do you know who you're speaking too?"

"Yeah, I do. You're an old codger who won't pay to cross me bridge. You had your chance to pay. I was gonna let ya go if you'd just paid up. Now I ain't plannin' on it. Your talking to the legendary thief himself! Yangus!"

"Yangus? Never heard of you!"

"Why you blimey old codger! You're gonna pay for that!"

Yangus the Thief grasped his axe tighter. Tristan stepped in front of the wagon and Medea and grasped the handle of his sword, ready to fight, even in the middle of this rope bridge, as long as he had to protect his king. Yangus spun his axe and leapt at him.

Tristan jumped back at the last moment and Yangus's axe sailed right into the boards of the bridge, snapping two and creating an opening at his feet. He grabbed on to one of the other, solid boards just in time to save himself from a disastrous fall.

"Quick my boy!" Trode said. "Now's our chance to cross!"

Tristan and the wagon reached the other side of the bridge just as a loud creak was heard. Yangus looked up and moaned when he saw the main rope supports snap. He grabbed one of them and swung to their side.

"Ugh," he grunted, trying to pull himself up, but failing. "Looks like this is the end for ol' Yangus."

"Let's leave Tristan," Trode said. "This is what he gets. Hmm? Tristan?"

Tristan wasn't standing next to Medea like he usually was. A strange scrapping sound filled Trode's ears and he looked back. Tristan was slowly pulling Yangus back up the cliff face.

"What are you doing? Leave him. This is what I call poetic justice!"

But Tristan kept pulling. Soon enough, he had pulled Yangus back up onto solid ground. They both stayed there, Yangus kneeling on the grass, and Tristan sitting, both panting up a storm. Then Yangus turned to Tristan.

"Thanks so much mate! I thought I was done fer. You saved me life. You're a right good man you are."

"I think he should have just left you there you miserable oaf," Trode said.

"Shut up! I ain't talkin' to you!" Yangus fired back. He turned back to Tristan. "Mista. No, guv'nor. I'll come with you. You saved me life so the least I can do is help ya out. I'll work for you from now on guv."

"You what?!" Trode shouted. "This boy is in my service! If you're working for anyone, you'll work for me!"

"I said shut up! I ain't talkin' to you, you ol' codger! Come on guv. You gotta let me come."

Tristan couldn't think of anything to say so he merely nodded.

"Alright! Thanks mate. From now on, you're the guv! I don't answer to no one but you."

Yangus stood up and helped Tristan to stand. Yangus looked around for a moment, then jumped. "Me axe!" He looked himself over but couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh blimey. It must've fallen when the bridge broke."

He looked around again and saw a large hunk of wood. It was just the right shape for a club.

"I guess this'll have to do for now," Yangus said, stuffing the handle-like part into a holder on his back.

"Let's get moving," Tristan said. "I want to get to Fareburry before nightfall."

"You got it guv!"

Trode merely grunted and climbed back into the driver's seat of the wagon. They set off northward again, following the main road. Tristan was feeling a little more relaxed now. With Yangus among them, they wouldn't have to worry as much about monsters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2- Fareburry and Kalderasha**

"Oi Guv! We made it! There's Fareburry!"

Yangus jumped off the hill he was on and landed next to the wagon.

"Very good," Trode said. "We should be there before nightfall."

Sure enough, the group came upon the large gates to the town. It's exterior wall was rounded and built right up to the cliff face behind it. Tristan led the way in, gazing around as the gates opened to admit them. They entered the western part of Fareburry, a small, grassy area with a few buildings and a merchant stand. As they walked to the courtyard on the southern part of town, they passed a large smoldering pile of rumble that was still smoking, as if a building had burned down.

Past this was an archway and the southern courtyard. King Trode stopped the wagon near the southern gate.

"Now then my boy," Trode said, hoping down from the wagon. "We need to find Master Rylus. He should be able to help us. I know he lives here in Fareburry."

"'Old on. I thought we was looking for this Dhoulmagus fellow. What's this about Master-wotsit?" Yangus asked.

"Master RYLUS! He is an extremely respected and knowledgeable man. He should be able to aid us in our search for Dhoulmagus."

"Don't you worry about it your majesty," Tristan said. "I'll ask around and see what I can find out."

"That's my Tristan," Trode said happily. "I'll wait here with Medea. Don't want to cause to much of a stir with my striking appearance."

Tristan started to walk away.

"Oi guv!" Yangus said, running up. "I hope you weren't thinkin' of goin' off without me. We're in this together now. None of that dodgy thief business I was into before."

Tristan and Yangus headed up a staircase to the main level of town.

"Better try the pub first," Tristan said.

"Aye, pubs are always great sources of information, especially at this time of day," Yangus said.

They came upon a red door. A sign on the wall bore the image of a beer mug. Tristan opened the door and walked in. Every table was taken. It was as if the whole town was inside. Tristan walked up to the bar while Yangus questioned some of the other people. A man sitting at the bar had several empty bottles in front of him and an aggravated looking bartender standing across the bar.

"Please Mr. Kalderasha sir," The bartender was saying, "I must ask if you are finished. All your haphazard fortune-telling is costing me a fortune in free drinks!"

"My fortune-telling? Haphazard?!" the man shouted. "Let me let you in on a little secret. ALL fortune-telling is haphazard. So what if I predicted that Master Rylus's house would burn down with him still inside?"

"If that is the case Mr. Kalderasha," said the bartender, "why didn't you warn Master Rylus?"

"Would it have mattered? At the time I didn't believe it to be a true vision."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kalderasha sir. I'm afraid I don't follow…"

Kalderasha looked away from the bartender and saw Tristan standing nearby. "You! Can you be…? Yessss… the mists are clearing…"

The door to the pub burst open and a young man rushed in shouting, "Every one come quick! There's a monster in the town!"

Everyone in the pub rushed outside and Yangus came over to Tristan, "Sounds like trouble guv. We better check it out."

They ran outside and found the main staircase leading to the courtyard blocked by some people. They moved along a precipice and came to another stair case leading to the gates they entered from. They ran down and dashed to the archway. A crowd had formed a semicircle around King Trode and Medea. Apparently, Trode's awkward appearance had drawn some unwanted attention.

"What it is that thing?" someone said.

"Ugh, it's hideous!"

"Eek! It looked at me!"

"This don't look good guv," Yangus said.

"Get out of here monster!" shouted a young boy.

"Yeah you're not welcome here!"

The crowd started throwing stones. Trode yelped and covered his head. There was a loud neigh and Medea jumped in between her father and the mob. Tristan and Yangus ran up. Tristan led Medea while Yangus lifted the king. Tristan led the way back to the western gates and out of the town.

"Well I say," Trode said when Yangus set him down. "Don't they know who I am? Those barbaric ruffians!"

"Apparently not," Yangus said. "You alright there grandad?"

"I am not you grandad! Anyway, what did you find out about Master Rylus?"

"He's dead sir. That smoldering ruin was his home," Tristan said.

"Dead!? Oh dear this isn't good at all. Oh well, there's no use crying over spilt milk. Let's just get away from this barbaric town as fast as we can."

"Wait!" came the voice of a girl. They all turned to find a lovely girl of about seventeen walking towards them. "Please wait. I have a favour to ask of you."

Trode and Yangus glanced at each other.

"Are you not afraid of me my dear?" Trode asked.

"No actually. I had a dream about you. I dreamt that a couple of travelers visited the town accompanied by a strange creature, and that they could make wishes come true."

"Strange creature?! Are you referring to me?"

Yangus fought the urge to laugh.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh, it's alright. I've been called worse things this evening. But, you say you had a dream about me? Most peculiar."

"Yes, but I feel I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Valentina. I am the daughter of the great fortune teller Kalderasha. I have a favour to ask of you. Please come to my house. It's on the second level next to the well. I'll be waiting for you."

She ran back inside the town and disappeared.

"Heh, come back to my place she says," Yangus said. "She's a bit of a weird one she is."

"That doesn't matter," Trode said. "Tristan, go find out what this girl would like. I'll stay outside with the princess. That's the last time I set foot in a barbaric town like that."

"Yes sir," Tristan said. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Come on Yangus."

"Right you are guv."

Tristan and Yangus went back into town and made their way to the second level. Tristan noted the position of the weapon shop as they went by. They drew near the church and looked around. They couldn't see the well anywhere, so they made their way further into the group of buildings.

Tristan rounded a corner and disappeared from view, but a loud yell told Yangus he'd found something.

"You alright over there guv?" Yangus asked.

"Yeah…" came Tristan's faint reply. "I found the well."

Yangus turned the corner and nearly fell in the well himself. He bent over the edge and saw Tristan climbing up the rope, one arm cradled against his chest.

"'Old on tight there guv! I'll pull ya up!"

Yangus pulled on the rope and dragged Tristan out. Tristan pulled out a few herbs from his bag and started chewing on them. His arm looked hurt pretty bad.

"You gunna be alright there guv?"

"I'll be fine Yangus, thanks. These herbs will heal it up pretty quick. Come on, that girl's house should be around here somewhere."

Tristan stood up. He pulled a piece of cheese out of his bag and stuck it in his coat pocket. A mouse popped it's head out and nibbled on the snack. Tristan took a look around and saw a door, the only one anywhere near the well. A sign above the door was blurred, but Tristan could make out the shape of some kind of ball.

"Over there I think," Tristan said, pointing to the building. They walked over and found the door partially ajar, as if inviting them to enter. Tristan checked his arm again and found he could move it. He spat out the chewed up herbs and gently pushed open the door. The room they entered was rather small, square in shape, with only one window on the southern side. A square rug lay on the floor with a round, cloth covered table in the middle of it. At each corner of the rug stood a tall, lit torch lamp. On the table was an enormous, semi-clear ball. On the other side, Valentina had dozed off.

"Must have trouble stayin' awake," Yangus muttered. Tristan shot him a look and walked over to the sleeping girl. He laid a hand on her shoulder and her eyes opened.

"Ah, you came," she said, sitting up. Then she jumped off the chair and smoothed her skirt. "Please forgive me, I must have dozed off. How rude of me!"

"What did you want to ask us about Valentina?" Tristan asked.

"Ah, yes of course. I wanted to ask you a favour concerning my father, Kalderasha. You see, he was once a great fortune teller, known thought the land for his incredible skill. People came from all over to consult my father, and he was hardly ever wrong. But then, quite suddenly, he lost his powers. Suddenly, nothing he predicted ever came true. It's probably because he stopped using a real crystal ball. This glass one…"

The door opened and Valentina stopped short. Kalderasha was standing in the doorway.

"Valentina," Kalderasha began. "How many times must I tell you not to touch my crystal ball?! Eh…?" He had spotted Tristan. "You… aren't you that boy from the pub? No matter! What ever my daughter has asked of you, you can forget it. I don't need your help! Valentina, I am going to bed. Say your good-nights and show our guests to the door."

Kalderasha went up the stairs. Valentina listened intently until she heard a door shut before turning back to Tristan and Yangus.

"Please forgive him… He hasn't been the same since he lost his powers. I'm sure, that if we can reawaken his powers he'll be happy once more. We just have to find a crystal ball that's big enough. I had another dream of there being one inside of a cave in underneath the waterfall to the south. I guess only the daughter of the Great Kalderasha could see something like that. Please, will you help?"

Tristan glanced at Yangus, then put his hand to his chin in thought. _If we help, if this guy does have fortune-telling powers like she said, then maybe he can help us find Dhoulmagus…_

"Sure," Tristan said, a smile on his face. "We'll go to the cave and look there for a ball."

Valentina hopped up and down, continuously saying, "Oh thank you, thank you. I knew you would help."

Then, very quickly, she threw her arms around Tristan's neck and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. She let go and giggled at the look on Tristan's face. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat, stomping on Yangus's toe at the same time to keep him from laughing. Tristan made a swift bow and pushed Yangus out of the house.

"Whatever you do Yangus," Tristan said, still rather red in the face, "don't tell Trode or Medea what Valentina just did. If you do, I'll just ignore you the next time your about to die alright?"

"Don' you worry about it guv," Yangus said, straightening his hat. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want them to know?"

"It's difficult Yangus," he replied, fingering something around his neck. Yangus caught a glimpse of the gold, heart-shaped locket, inscribed with an ornate letter "M" before it disappeared inside his tunic. Yangus didn't know what to make of it, so he just let it drop.

They headed for the gates, giving the well a wide berth. Trode was waiting for them outside.

"So, what did the girl want?" Trode asked.

Tristan quickly gave a recap of what happened inside the house, leaving out the embarrassing ending. Trode thought for a second then smiled.

"Magnificent!" he declared, causing Tristan to jump. "Such devotion to her father! Ah, she reminds me of Medea, and you say she's about the same age?"

"Yes sir."

"Magnificent! Now, Tristan, this is an order! I want you to help this girl in anyway you can do you understand?"

"Er… yes King Trode."

"Very good. Why don't you and Yangus go rest at the inn? I'll stay out here with Medea. I'm never going to set foot in this town again."

"But sir… what about-"

"Ah ah. Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine as long as we stay near the gates. Off you go then. Tomorrow we set of for the Waterfall Cave!"

Tristan saw no further point in arguing with the king, so he took some sugar cubes from a bag on the wagon and gave them to Medea. She looked at him with happy eyes before nudging him towards the gates.

"Alright, alright Medea I'm going," Tristan laughed.


End file.
